Paopu Story
by Aka Yukimichi
Summary: La première nuit de Sora avec son amour de toujours Riku, cette nuit les lie enfin l'un à l'autre, mais comme tout conte, il y à toujours des problèmes. Une ombre se détache souvent de la nuit.


_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Le soleil se couchait, laissant le ciel se rosir et changer les couleurs de l'île. Assit sur le sable, les pieds en éventails, juste vêtu de son habituelle habit rouge, Sora regardait la mer. Les questions tournaient dans sa tête comme toujours. La journée avait été longue à rassembler les affaires pour le radeau, Riku avait beaucoup bossé et Kairi n'avait pas moins fait. Les trois enfants partiraient bientôt, ils ne tarderaient plus à voir les autres lieux, ils ne pouvaient pas être les seuls, à quoi ressemblait la ville de Kairi ? Il ne resta pas bien longtemps dans ses pensées, Riku venait d'arrivé et fixait le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« -Sora ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je… j'observais le paysage… nous partirons bientôt de notre île. Je me demande à quoi ressemble le reste du monde.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis aussi impatient de le voir. »

Riku souriait à son ami lui tendant le bras. Le garçon le saisit et se releva en soupirant un peu, il était fatigué, cela faisait des jours que Sora ne dormait presque plus, trop impatient et aussi inquiet de quitter leur île. Doutant parfois de ce qui pouvait se trouver ailleurs. Riku ne fit pas long pour remarquer le malaise de son ami d'enfance, cela n'était pas bien dur avec un garçon aussi expressif que lui. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus lumineux et la couleur rose se changeait peu à peu en une teinte orangée. Le garçon aux cheveux gris tira son ami vers un bout de l'île, l'endroit ou celui-ci allait souvent pour s'entrainer à l'épée, Sora y venait souvent aussi pour jouer avec lui. Surpris Sora se laissa entraîner et l'interrogea.

« -Où allons-nous Riku !?

-Tu le sais non ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Un silence s'installa, sora ne se répéta pas mais le sourire de Riku l'interpellait, ou voulait-il en venir ? La réponse ne tarda pas. Riku s'arrêta au beau milieu de la cour ronde. Là, poussait un grand arbre où poussaient des fruits nommé Paopu. Sora regarda Riku prendre l'un des fruits et le tendre à son ami. Une légende tourne autour de se mystérieux fruits. On dit que ceux qui partage un des fruits Paopu en deux et le mangeant ensemble seront liés à jamais. Le garçon releva le visage vers son ami, le regard pleins de questions, celui-ci hocha la tête de droite à gauche, ses cheveux gris volaient autours de lui, lorsqu'il s'arrêta il murmura doucement les mots « souviens-toi. » un sourire s'installa sur le visage clair de Riku et ses yeux verts se plongeaient dans les bleus cieux de Sora. Le garçon réfléchit un instant puis son visage s'éclaircit.

_**~Souvenirs.~**_

Riku et Sora jouaient sur le grand rond qui se trouvait au bout de l'île au dessus de l'eau. Combattant avec des épées en bois. Kairi était là aussi, ses cheveux court et rouge, son sourire amusé et ses encouragements. Les trois enfants étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Au bout d'un moment les deux garçons se couchairent sur le sol épuisé, bien sûr le plus fort était le jeune Riku qui était comme un maître pour son ami Sora. La jillette les regarda en riant se penchant au dessus d'eux.

« -Vous allez bien les graçons ?

-Pas de problème pour moi. Frima Riku.

-M-moi hu-hu… non plus !

-hahaha ! Si tu le dis Sora. »

Kairi ne resta pas, elle du aller rejoindre Tidus, Wakka et Selphie. Les deux garçons restèrent ensemble, Sora se redressa, restant assit en reprenant son souffle tendis que Riku se leva totalement pour aller chercher un fruit Paopu, il regarda Sora avec un large sourire affectif tout en coupant avec les mains le fruit en deux. Le garçon à la chevelure argent s'avança vers Sora lui tendant la moitié. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir mais pas le temps de réfléchir, il avait déjà attrapé ce que lui tendait son ami, leur lien était fort mais est-ce que ce fruit pourrait encore plus les lié ? Les lèvres de Sora s'entre ouvrirent, prêt à poser des centaines de questions à Riku, mais un doigt tiède vint se posé sur ses lèvres, les fermant avec tendresse. Il ria doucement passant aussitôt son doigt à ses lèvres, le faisant jurer de garder ça secret. Comment refusé ? Sora acquiesça de la tête et mordit à pleine dents dans le fruit ainsi que Riku, les deux enfants se sourirent et c'est le plus assuré qui s'avança vers l'autre pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres encore vierges de tout contact, Sora frissonna à ce premier contact, Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant cette sensation l'envahir, mais celle-ci ne dura pas, Riku s'arrêta et laissa planer un long silence qui ne tarderait pas a laisser la place à un rire puis un autre.

Sora sourit, ce petit souvenir lui était revenu. Il prit le fruit le coupant en deux tant bien que mal tendant une des moitié à son ami mais aussi son amour. Riku prit le morceau de Paopu et le tendit vers les lèvres de Sora en souriant, celui-ci rougit et le fixa perplexe, il voulait le faire manger ? Sora ne comprenait pas bien, il recula un pied, s'équilibrant. Riku ricana doucement amusé de la réaction du plus jeune, il prit le poignet de sora pour amener à sa bouche le fruit, Il mordit dedans et fixa Sora qui rougissait toujours un peu plus.

« R-riku ! »

Sora baissa légèrement la tête gêné, il n'avait plus rien ''fait'' depuis leurs enfance, étant toujours avec Kairi, et il y avait souvent Tidus, Wakka ou alors Selphie. Sora sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, mais il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter qu'il sentit Riku mordre à nouveau dans le fruit et lui mordiller un doigt. Il frissonna et releva la tête surpris, Il vit alors le fruit juste devant lui et Riku qui l'observait, il n'osait pas parler, il se contenta de mordre dans le fruit en fermant les yeux. Les deux garçons mangeaient le fruit dans le silence le plus totale, c'est Sora qui brisa le silence en sentant ses doigts être suçoté par Riku et agressé par ses dents.

« R-Riku arrête ! Tu fais quoi là !?

-ça ne se voit pas ? Il y a longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été seul toi et moi.

-O-oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

-Tu es embarrassé ? Je te fais de l'effet ?

-Que... ? »

Sora recula doucement ne sachant pas que faire, il se sentait étrange lorsqu'il était seul avec lui, il avait l'impression que son ami de toujours l'enivrait et il n'aimait pas les moments où il se sentait perdre contrôle de son corps ou alors lorsqu'il ne réagissait pas du tout. Riku quant à lui, s'amusait à avancer vers Sora et à le regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air lubrique et envieux. Il savait que Sora ne pouvait pas lui résisté bien qu'il tentait souvent de fuir, mais il le tenait personne ne pourrait venir les déranger. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que le plus grand plaque le brun contre le tronc de l'arbre, il sourit et alla plonger sin visage dans le cou de Sora, mordillant la chair à sa portée et laissant parfois des marques qu'il léchait après coup. Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir au contacte de la langue de Riku, peu à peu, il se mit à trembler et à soupirer de plaisir bien qu'il avait aussi l'envie de le repousser, peur de se qui allait arriver.

« -Riku…mh.. s'il te plait… ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux gris amena son visage face à Sora et plongea longuement son regard dans les deux pupilles clairs de celui-ci. Il le fixa un bon moment, mais l'envie de le toucher était plus forte que l'envie d'avoir son accord. Il passa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Sora le collant à lui, gentiment Riku glissa ses mains sur le torse de Sora, enlevant doucement son habit, il alla coller ses lèvres au torse chaud de Sora, rapidement le jeune garçon se retrouva sans son habit rouge, n'ayant plus que son caleçon. Il eut un frisson qui parcouru son échine et fixa son amant, celui-ci enlevait la son haut jaune et puis peu à peu, il fini lui aussi en caleçon. Sora tenta de partir, n'osant plus regarder Riku, mais une chaleur l'engloba, son dos qui était froid sentit une chaleur forte et il ne put plus bouger, les bras puissants de Riku l'empêchait de se mouvoir.

« -Tu comptes partir Sora ?

-R-Riku lâche moi allez !

-Sora, reste avec moi.

-Riku… »

Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieur et arrêta de fuir, il tremblait mais se tourna vers Riku, levant légèrement la tête pour le regarder mais ses yeux se fermèrent bien vite en sentant les lèvres de Riku se poser sur les siennes. Sora se laissa entrainer dans les désirs ardant de Riku qui ne tarda pas à passer ses mains dans le sous-vêtement de Sora, le faisant gémir soudainement en s'emparant de son membre. Le jeune garçon enlaça son ami en tremblant, il se cambra légèrement en sentant des mouvements s'appliquer, Riku le voyant trembler doucement décida de le pousser sur le sol pour le mettre plus à son aise. Étendu sur les habits des deux garçons, Sora fixa Riku et doucement il vit le ciel étoilés sentant le plus vieux se baisser vers son entre-jambe, une chaleur et humidité se déposa sur le bout de son membre qui tressaillit et se durcit rapidement. Il lâchait des gémissements doux, presque comme des soupirs, Riku lui s'attela à prendre le membre chaud en bouche pour faire des vas et viens réguliers. Il s'amusa à rapidement mettre un doigt dans le corps de son amant attendant impatiemment sa réaction, elle fut comme il le souhaitait des plus amusante et agréable, le jeune Sora se mit à gémir plus fort en se cambrant un peu, prenant appuie sur ses coudes.

« -Mmh R-riku ! ha a-arrête ! Je me sens… Bizarre mh. »

Riku s'arrêta un instant, il releva son visage vers celui de l'autre garçon en souriant. Malgré l'obscurité, Riku arrivait à voir le visage rougit de Sora et c'est avec le sourire qu'il se mit à masser le bas ventre de Sora et ajouter un deuxième doigt dans l'antre de son partenaire. Les gémissements se faisaient plus forts, Sora se sentait étrange, il se cambrait, se mouvait au rythme des mains de Riku, les lèvres de celui-ci parcouraient le torse brulant de Sora et d'où on pouvait facilement entendre les battements de cœur rapide et troublé du garçon, les mouvements du jeune gris amena son compagnon à un plaisir nouveau, lâchant un gémissement plus fort. La nuit restait silencieuse autours d'eux, à l'heure qu'il était plus personne ne devait se trouver hors des maisons et des lits. Seuls les deux garçons qui s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre demeuraient sous la seule présence de la lune et ses étoiles. Les caresses laissaient place à la vraie passion que retenaient Riku et Sora. Tout deux s'enlacèrent, Sora perdu dans les sensations procuré par Riku et celui-ci qui se décida enfin à le pénétrer, les frottements déjà bien rapide de Riku faisaient gémir le jeune Sora qui prononçait le nom de son amant ''Riku, Riku''. Le plus âgé des deux passa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'autre, relevant celles-ci pour se mouvoir plus profondément, les gémissements se transformaient lentement en cris de plaisir. Les deux corps se découvraient se découvrait comme pour la première fois, bien qu'à la vue de l'autre, main dans la main, toujours ensemble, c'est comme s'ils voyaient tout de l'autre. Les morsures légères que laissait Riku sur le torse et dans le cou de Sora le firent bien vite arriver à un point plus haut que précédemment, se rependant sur le torse de Riku en sentant un liquide chaud l'envahir, Sora cria son nom avant de laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment, l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur respiration. Le bruit des vagues qui avait bercé leur première nuit se fit entendre bien vite, l'eau se frappait à la construction ronde qui était le témoin de l'amour secret de Sora et Riku. Juste avant de se lever, Riku susurra au creux de l'oreille de Sora.

« -Je t'aime Sora.

-R-riku… Moi aussi. »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et reprirent leurs habits, se vêtirent et partirent main dans la main vers leurs chambres voisines.

Alors que tout semblait se dérouler bien, une ombre étrange se détacha de la nuit, laissant la lune tracer sa silhouette, bien vite elle fendit la nuit, pour disparaitre dans les ténèbres du soir.


End file.
